


100 Days with Yoo

by cerabi



Category: Feel Special - TWICE (Music Video), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baby Chaeyu, Best Friends, Chaeyu, Drama & Romance, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/F, Falling In Love, Family, Family Fluff, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Slow Burn, jeongmi, saida
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2020-12-01 20:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerabi/pseuds/cerabi
Summary: "Do you know about the story of the bluebird?" Jeongyeon asked. Mina shook her head, her curious eyes meeting Jeongyeon's gaze.Jeongyeon offered her a warm smile. "It is said that when you find one, then you will find happiness.""Interesting," Mina responded, "what would you do if you find one? Will you catch it and put it in a cage?""If I find one, I will be happy. But if I put it in a cage, I will be scared." Jeongyeon responded, looking at the ceiling."But why? Is it not the bird of happiness?" Mina asked, aghast and genuinely curious why Jeongyeon thought that way.Jeongyeon chuckled at her, "Well, yes. But what if one day I wake up and it has changed its colors? What if  I find out it died or it broke out of the cage?" Her gaze wandered back to her, eyes dazed and contemplative. "Then it would have been better not to have caught it at all."----------Nine people, nine stories. In a world that is ever-changing.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you guys get to enjoy this story, as it is my second attempt to write Twice-related content. I love the girls so much and they gave me so many lessons to learn and so may things to live for. This story was inspired by the latest song, "Feel Special". Please do stream it and give our girls lots of love.
> 
> This will be the first multi-chaptered story I will be writing after ten years, so I hope I will learn a lot and that people will enjoy this work. Any questions, opinions and criticisms will be welcomed for as long as it is not hate content. And I hope people will love this story which is close to my heart.
> 
> Do note that I will be proof-reading it whenever I can. You can find me on twitter as ilove_hyo. Happy reading and thank you for the time you will give this story!

* * *

::::

Sana loved the rain.  
  
She loved the cold breeze that passed through her face as the wind thrummed and whistled - one that made her skin crawl and enveloped her being.  
  
She loved the smell of nature after a long bath, how the senses were more keen that you could smell the faint scent of the grass and the fragrance of the flowers. She loved the buzz of the bees who went out of their hives to pick up pollen, or how a dew magnified the color and intensity of a lady bug’s shell.  
  
She loved walking around the hospital's gardens, savoring the way the pitter-patter fell in rhythm with the earth. She loved how the beat of each drop gave her serenity and calm amidst the thundering demands of life.  
  
Sana loved the rain because she could just be herself - the Sana that loved looking at the window with a warm mug of chocolate in one hand and a book in the other, her feet warm beneath a duvet or a layer of blankets. She could be the Sana that had no care, who knew no boundaries or restrictions, who would laugh at silly things and sleep for 18 hours.  
  
And yet she knew, the rain also brought thunder and storm, the one thing that Sana couldn’t stand. It would wake her up in her deepest of sleep, make her shake in fear. She would hide inside her room and quiver at every roar of thunder, eyes closed and teeth clenched. It brought chaos and disorder when it started to fall heavily, soaking and drowning everything it touched. It would make her question her life, even when she knew she had to embrace the storm just like she embraced the rain.  
  
But today, there was no storm nor thunder, so Sana watched as the clouds brought about the torment of peace she was thirsty of, her hand splayed to catch the drops of water that only managed to escape from her grasp.

Because rain was like that, it gave you the intensity or calm you longed for, but you would never catch it because you wanted to – it would come and go as it pleased.

It was then that she saw the girl with raven hair, looking at the sky with such a melancholic luster in her eyes. There was a sad smile that played on her lips while she looked at the heavens. She caught Sana's attention on the way she stared longingly at the skies, as if wishing for a miracle or just to have some semblance of peace – or maybe she was just staring at the clouds' ugly roar, mesmerized by the chaos and beauty. Her eyes gleamed as she stared unmovingly, and Sana couldn’t even dare take her eyes off the girl whose skin was pale and white, yet whose smile had an intensity in it that she couldn’t decipher.  
  
She followed her every gesture, but the girl never flinched, nor did she take away her gaze off the heavens. She just stood as if she was embracing the rain and the storm, all of it, even when was ugly.  
  
Sana realized that the girl, unlike her, never tried to catch the rain. She didn't even dare look down to observe the small droplets that fell from the flowers, nor did she look like she loved the rain like Sana did. And yet there was something in her eyes that made her think.  
  
Her eyes had a depth in them that were usually unseen, a certain glow that made her curious and even brave.

And Sana realized that this girl was someone she could never be.

* * *

::::

Seoul always looked the same.

Same old skyscrapers, the same boring glassy sky that threatened with a storm that never comes, same old grumpy early-morning commuters crossing the streets with their eyes focused on their stupid phones. It was the same old routine while the rest of the world breathed, died or existed.

Seoul always looked the same, but not today.

Not today.

Mina’s eyes peered up at the sky through the dusky window which she leaned on, hands jammed inside the pockets of her coat as the head doctor’s words resounded inside her head like the annoying humming of a fly.

He was giving instructions for the patient which would be transferred under Mina’s care, and Mina nodded, brows furrowed in concentration while the smell of salty air caressed her messy hair. It’s been months since rain attacked Seoul, and Mina could spot the first drop coming down from above and crashing against the thirsty soil. The lame sky follows suit, raindrops pulsing around her in sync with every beat of her heart and Mina sighed as she accepted the files, giving a thankful bow to the doctor as he left her. She stretched her hand out of the window, welcoming the pleasant rain. Rain could heal many things, people say. It could heal a broken heart, a sleepless night, it even drove away the bad spirits they said. The rain would come and bring a sort of peace you’d thought you’d never have, but when Mina’s fingers get impregnated by the cold water, she feels nothing.

She searched for it; her eyes fixated onto the roaring skies. Still, there was nothing.

The door shut down after the doctor left and Mina’s eyes traveled to the dreary city’s silhouette, waiting for something new – a chance, a sign that there was something else out there besides being left behind, a new motivation, a new reason to —

“Unnie!”

Mina’s eyes flickered, paying attention to what’s happening down the building. She tried not to lean way too much because the window didn’t have any glass, but her efforts to get a better view immediately vanished away once a woman came into the scene, her head was visible from behind the door and Mina’s eyes couldn’t focus on anything else anymore. She couldn’t.

A child smiled brightly, screaming an older woman’s name again.

“Unnie, look!” she yelled, and the woman attended to her call with evident curiosity and tenderness in her eyes. She didn’t seem to get it. “It’s raining!”

The said woman peered up at the rain and then at the child, shrugging. Mina could see the girl’s body rapidly turning around to face the older woman – both sheltered by the building.

And then, sudden silence that was born between them was more than palpable, broken by the child’s hearty giggle and the woman’s scream as she tried to catch the girl’s arm before was too late. “Chae, don’t!”

But it was too late.

Mina’s brows stretched high when the girl, Chae ran away from her unnie and walked out of the building. She stood in the center of the backyard and greeted the rain with open arms, her laughter bringing color on the otherwise gray skies. She screamed, maybe because of the cold, maybe because of the way her hair stuck to her skin while the raindrops traveled all over her body, Mina couldn’t really tell… but the view was mesmerizing.

What the hell was she doing? Mina has never seen anything like this in the hospital setting before, this kind of childish behavior… someone having _fun_. Laughter filled the air, making her smile. It’s way too much for Mina to process, and the older woman seems to understand Mina’s position, smiling apologetically at her.

“Chaeyoung, come back here!” the older woman screamed, clearly preoccupied. “You’re gonna catch a cold, dummy!”

The girl giggled in response, closing her eyes and stretching her head backward, allowing the rain to heal.

“Come here Unnie! This feels amazing!”

Like a butterfly, she moved so light, so faint. Then she raised her hands to the sky and started spinning around in endless circles, giggling and chuckling and radiating life from every single cell in her body. Her hands look like wings that were trying to take flight as she moved them up and down, laughing at the weird way her unnie was looking at her.

Colors were coming out from her lips, Mina could see them. She could see blue, and purple, yellow and green, they flew into the air like magical spirits, staining the dusky buildings with life, staining her colorless heart.

And then, Mina found herself smiling.

How long has it been since she felt the muscles in her face become sore from grinning? She wondered.

“Come on, Jeongyeon-unnie!” Chaeyoung walked towards her and grabbed her hand with both of her chubby little ones, trying to pull her into the backyard. “Have fun with me!”

Jeongyeon, the older woman, sighed and gave up, her eyes smiling at the childlike she was her world. And when Chaeyoung finally managed to pull her out of the building and into the rain, Jeongyeon screamed hysterically, covering her head as Chaeyoung held her tummy with her little hands, screaming even louder.

“It’s so cold!” she whined. But even so, Jeongyeon could never resist falling under Chaeyoung’s spell.

The girl takes Jeongyeon’s hands and invited her to dance, both circling like two kids on a playground. During that instant, Jeongyeon didn’t feel that old anymore. She didn’t feel like an adult who had a lot of responsibilities, couldn’t remember any burden she had to bear. All she could feel was the way her heart laughed at the sight of the child’s bright eyes.

They screamed together, laughed together, and Mina feels like she treasured that simple moment deep inside her heart. It knocked in her chest, threatening to burst free. This wasn’t even her moment, nor was she included. This small instant between strangers she doesn’t even know, it felt like someone showed her around a world that was different from her own.

The older woman, whose eyes always look tired with a twinge of sadness in them, whose soul looked like someone who was trapped in a cage looked so different after she stepped in the rain. Now she was flying, even for a brief moment, she was free. The sound of laughter and giggles permeated her world – beautiful, colorful, with a splash of sound that was like a song she would never get tired of hearing, Jeongyeon stood without even trying, she moved, lived, breathed absolute beauty.

Mina couldn’t help but be happy for them, knowing this was the kind of life they deserved. 

Seoul always looked the same, the world was boring and repetitive until this happened, until _they_ happened. And Mina couldn’t find the strength enough to even move away, not when she could see this and, for the very first time in years, actually being able to feel _something._

Jeongyeon continued to watch as Chaeyoung jumped from one puddle to another, feet bombarding the ground with scurried, squelching splashes. She looked at her proudly, eyes always trailing at everything Chaeyoung did.

Chaeyoung stopped for a moment, recovering her breath and brushing the damp locks of hair away from her face. She moved towards Jeongyeon and gestured the older woman to lean down, as if to whisper a secret the world would never find out.

And then, Chaeyoung kissed her on the cheeks, surprising Jeongyeon but making her heart warm just the same.

Suddenly her eyes traveled to the part of the building where Mina was standing, and she was surprised to Jeongyeon's eyes finding hers. Mina almost felt weird to be a spectator in their life, staring like a weirdo.

But she smiled awkwardly and Jeongyeon’s eyes smiled as well.

Mina swallowed as she gave a small beam, throat bobbing up and down. It was not a radiant smile, not even close to being as bright as Jeongyeon’s, but the weird grin she delivered made Jeongyeon smile wider.

And a Jeongyeon returned to her company, Mina sighs, leaving the window behind. She could still hear her giggles being mixed with the sound of the storm, and it was beautiful.

Maybe this was the kind of rain she longs for, maybe that smile was her kind of rain.

And maybe, just maybe, the rain could really heal like they said.


	2. I. The memory that was pounding in my heart is now gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What you're doing is not healthy, Dahyun-ah," Jihyo seconded, putting more food on Dahyun's plate. "Here, eat up more. You'll need it."
> 
> "Thanks Unnie, I'll try to lessen my workload," Dahyun responded in between bites, avoiding their eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus, we begin the story. Do let me know your thoughts. :)

* * *

::::

"Baby cub, wake up." The girl stirred, scowling. She swatted away the hands that tried to poke her sides, brows furrowed as she hid her face with a pillow. "Wake up or I'll make sure to tickle you senseless."

Chaeyoung squirmed, her hands blocking all of Jeongyeon's attempts to poke her sides. Sighing, she sat down, rubbing the sleep off her eyes. 

"I'm up, I'm up." She mumbled, hands splaying all over to keep the attacker at bay.

"Chaeng-chaeng, you're gonna be late if you don't get up soon," Jeongyeon's voice sounded serious, causing the eight-year-old to jump out of the bed. She couldn't afford to be late to school, not if it involved Nayeon not dropping her off and her unnies making her walk just to get scolded by the teacher as soon as she entered the classroom. "Why does school even need to exist?"

Grumpily, she stood up, mumbling unintelligible words that caused Jeongyeon to chuckle as she guided her to the kitchen, hands in her shoulders.

Their apartment was small but cozy enough to fit five people in it. The place was clean and organized, thanks to Jeongyeon's constant pestering. Things weren't perfect but they get by.

"Good morning sleepyhead," Jihyo greeted, putting a bowl of cereals in front of Chaeyoung.

"Tzuyu will be here soon, so finish that and get ready," Jeongyeon reminded, helping Jihyo prepare everyone else's breakfast.

Chaeyoung grunted, picked up a spoon and proceeded on shoving food in her mouth unappetizingly.

"Do we need to wake Dahyun up?" Jihyo asked, putting a plate of toast and eggs in the table.

"I don't think she has classes this morning. Maybe we should let her get some sleep," Jeongyeon responded, sipping her coffee.

"I'm already up," Dahyun groaned, scratching the back of her head as she made her way to the table. "Where's Nayeon-unnie?"

"She's already preparing to leave," Jihyo responded. Dahyun took a plate and filled it with toast and eggs, her eyes still droopy.

"Dahyunnie, you haven't been sleeping properly lately. Do you need to work more?" Jeongyeon worried, frowning as she looked at the bags under Dahyun's eyes. "You've already been working with the band after ending your shift, maybe you should just focus on school while we help."

"What you're doing is not healthy, Dahyun-ah," Jihyo seconded, putting more food on Dahyun's plate. "Here, eat up more. You'll need it."

"Thanks, Unnie, I'll try to lessen my workload," Dahyun responded in between bites, avoiding their eyes.

"You better, else I'll be the one to lock you up so you can't leave the house." Nayeon appeared into the kitchen, dressed in her work attire. "Seriously Dahyun-ah did you have to take a second job on top of the band and med school?"

"Unnie, I can do it," Dahyun whined.

Jihyo tapped Nayeon's shoulder, causing the older girl to look at her in the eye. There was a silent understanding in their stare before Jihyo turned to Dahyun's direction.

"We always worry about you Dubu. Just make sure you're not overdoing it," Jeongyeon pat Dahyun's head and put a box on the table. "Here are some books I saw that you needed, we took the liberty to buy them since we want you to save your money."

"Unnie," Dahyun was surprised, her jaw dropping and eyes glistening while she looked gratefully at Jeongyeon. Jeongyeon's eye twinkled, giving her a grin.

"Your unnies are always proud of you silly, thank you for always doing a good job," Jihyo added.

Nayeon was about to say something when the door opened, revealing a beautiful young girl around Chaeyoung's age. "Tzuyu!"

Chaeyoung stood up as soon as she saw her, squealing as she hugged her. The girl smiled genuinely, the dimple visible as her eye smile.

"Good morning Tzuyu, did you have a good sleep?" Jihyo asked, giving her a peck on the cheek.

"I did Unnie! Why is it so noisy early in the morning?"

"Grandma Nayeon being a grandma," Chaeyoung snickered, causing Nayeon's eyes to widen in shock. 

"Yah! Who taught this kid to be disrespectful?" She accused, pointing at Jihyo, Jeongyeon, and Dahyun. "Yoo Jeongyeon is it you?"

"Unnie, why don't you smile? Is your face broken?" Chaeyoung asked Nayeon innocently, her playful eyes peering through her.

"Yah!" Nayeon's jaw dropped at the child's accusation, speechless. The others burst out laughing, with Jeongyeon falling on the floor.

"I'm sorry for your face, Unnie," Tzuyu continued, tiptoeing to poke Nayeon's cheeks. "It's soft and squishy though!"

"Tzuyu-ah, if you know what's good for you, please don't join these mess," she advised, leaning down to pinch Tzuyu's cheeks.

"Don't worry grandma, I still love your bunny teeth," Tzuyu interrupted, poking her front teeth and causing another fit of laughter.

"Did you just say you love my beautiful face?" Nayeon smirked, making cute faces towards the two.

Chaeyoung barfed, Tzuyu made a gross face and Jeongyeon snickered.

"Don't teach them how to lie, Im," Jeongyeon warned, raising her eyebrows.

"Don't let me catch you," Nayeon ignored Jeongyeon and put her hands on her hips, glaring at both children. The duo giggled and ran away, Chaeyoung's cereal bowl forgotten. It only took a few seconds for Nayeon to reach them and hug them tighter, causing them to squeal. "Chaengie, do prepare for school after this so we can leave okay?" Nayeon ruffled her hair, giving her the softest grin.

"Nayeon-ssi being the cause of delay again," Jeongyeon said drily, side-eyeing Nayeon.

"Does Nayeon deserve rights? Discuss," Jihyo added, raising her eyebrow at Nayeon.

"What did you all say?!"

"Nothing," Jeongyeon mouthed, ignoring her as she cleaned the table.

"Thank you for telling me I'm the prettiest - "

Jeongyeon hit Nayeon's face with her hand to stop her and then ran towards the door. A gaping Nayeon just stood there, wide-eyed and flabbergasted as the kids laughed, retreating to Chaeyoung's room.

"Did you just see what she did?" Nayeon pointed towards the door, looking at Jihyo. "The audacity!"

Jihyo just shrugged and ignored her, going back to washing the dishes. "If we get another violation in this apartment Im, I'm gonna sue you."

Dahyun looked at both of them and continued eating her food even as they bickered, the occurrence seemingly normal for their rowdy apartment.

* * *

::::

Med school was such a pain, Sana pouted, her head resting on her palm as she tapped the end of her pencil on the table in a successive rhythm.

She was in the library looking for a topic for her paper, books scattered around the table. Beside her was Momo, whose brows were furrowed in concentration, scribbling away on the paper.

"Momo-yaaaaaah," she whined, looking at Momo which puppy eyes. Momo barely looked away from what she was doing, grunting in response. Sana uttered a sigh.

It was already the middle of the semester - where exams were rampant and books were stacked up for further readings and papers. Her brain felt tried looking for a topic to discuss on her paper and her procrastination was at an all-time high.

Sana played with her pen, her eyes distantly looking at the person who was mopping the floor on the other side of the room. Somehow, she felt like the girl looked familiar and was around their age. Even with the distance, she could see her brows furrowed in concentration as she cleaned up a stain on the white tiles of the library. Her hair was disheveled, her uniform was a mess, yet she only concentrated on her task and saw nothing else. But what Sana noticed most was how bandaged up her hands were.

The girl stopped and ran a hand through her hair, fixing her messy bun. She picked up a book from the shelf and there was a soft smile as she flipped through the pages.

"What's the matter?" Mina joined them, looking at Sana with worried eyes, interrupting her reverie.

Sana looked up to face Mina, who was still wearing her scrub suit. "I need to submit topics for a paper but I can't seem to find any," Sana whined, looking at her with puppy eyes.

"Have you tried looking at the journals? I got mine from there," Mina offered, taking a book from the pile and browsing through it. Sana looked away towards the corner of the room again, instantly noticing that the person who was cleaning the mess was already gone.

"Sana?" Mina asked, waving her hand in front of her.

"What? Oh," Sana suddenly straightened, looking at Mina apologetically.

"I already scanned most of it but didn't get an idea for a decent proposal nor paper," Sana answered, covering her head in her hands as a gesture of defeat.

"Just hope that your partner is good, then you won't have to worry about it. The professor did say she's gonna give us this time to brainstorm and submit proposals," Momo offered, her fingers shuffling through the book she was reading.

"But I want to be ready before class starts," Sana pouted, puffing her cheeks. Mina sighed and sat beside her, flipping the pages of a journal to help Sana.

"How about discussing Marfan syndrome in general and doing a documentary?"

"Isn't that too rare? It's a good topic but only if the hospital has patients with such for comparison."

Mina nodded her agreement, looking at the pages again. "Aortic Valve Stenosis and their usual manifesting symptoms?"

Sana's eyes lighted up in surprise at her proposal. "That's ones good, you're my savior Minari," She gaped and started writing in her notebook.

"There's also a good paper about patients with Diabetes Mellitus and when their gangrenous necrosis manifests," Mina read, eyes moving at every sentence she read. "It's quite a simple topic but a good documentation of how many cases in this hospital has them."

Sana jotted down every word Mina spoke, her amazement for the younger girl never failing to show every time she looked at her. In their batch, Mina was the definition of perfection - a role model, a straight-A student and the best friend she was lucky to have. "And if you want, you can also observe patients in the Oncology department. I've heard a senior intern tell me that patients with brain tumors have different treatment reactions as well as symptoms. It might be better to compare these symptoms with just one type though."

Momo looked at Mina as she spoke, her jaw dropping. "Our Minari is a genius," she stated, amazed. It was the first time she looked away from her notes.

"Yes," Sana stood up and hugged the younger girl, her mood perking up now that she could contribute to her would-be partner. "Thank you so much for saving me, Minari."

Mina couldn't help but blush as she accepted Sana's hug, smiling. "You're welcome, Sana-chan."

"Mina-ya, I hope you're not having a hard time with the rounds though, I heard they are deadly." Momo brought up, changing the topic.

Sana and Momo were in medical school, while Mina was already a medical clerk. She was considered a genius by her batch and got to finish all exams and requirements so early that she was already training to be a medical intern. Although Sana and Momo were quite busy with their respective classes, Mina never failed to hang out with them whenever she had free time.

"So far they only made me do 8-hour shifts, but I figured it would get busier soon," Mina responded, making Momo look at her intently.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Mina protested, her eyes shying away from Momo's gaze.

"You better be taking care of yourself and eating properly," Momo said seriously, her gaze never leaving Mina.

Mina never got to answer when the bell rang. Momo immediately went to pack her books into the bag and Sana returned all of the journals to where they belong. They both scurried back to their classrooms after, but not before saying goodbye to Mina, who remained at the library.

Momo said goodbye to Sana as soon as they reached her classroom, patting her shoulder for luck. Sana smiled at the gesture and went inside.

As soon as Sana sat down, some of her classmates went to her side to ask if they could be partners if the professor allowed it, while others just wanted to talk to her. She talked to them kindly, answering their every question and responding when needed.

But even with all the noise, she noticed a rather familiar girl sitting at the very far corner of the room by herself. Her shoulders looked tense and her gaze remained on the book in front of her, even with the chaos that was their class. She watched curiously as the girl just kept rocking herself back and forth while reading, seemingly engrossed to the point that the noise didn't seem to bother her at all.

Briefly, she wondered if the girl had always been in their class but before she could even stand to talk to her, the professor came in and greeted them.

"Today you'll be partnered up for a documentation paper and presentation," the professor said regally, something that Sana wanted to be like when she graduated. Her attention shifted solely to the professor's words, forgetting whatever she wanted to do prior. "I'll be shuffling through your names and choosing your partner randomly, that way you can know each other better and work with different people."

The class whined as soon as she announced. "There will be no buts," she added. "It is better to know your class so you can work together."

One by one she called the students' names - some of them rejoicing after realizing they were paired with their friends, others uttered a sigh of defeat. In a way, Sana didn't mind who she would be partnered with, she had Mina and Momo to help keep her sane. And for sure, anyone in the room would be nice to her and become her friend.

"Minatozaki Sana and Kim Dahyun."

The crowd went silent.


	3. II. My memories are like the moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You look pretty when you smile," the girl commented, looking at her. Suddenly, she tucked a stray hair away from her face - the pads of her fingers sending warmth through Mina's skin. It was gentle, and it felt reassuring. "You should smile more."

* * *

::::

Dahyun squirmed on her seat as soon as she heard her name. Her heart was beating out of her cage, eyes staring at the fidgeting fingers on her lap. She could hear the whispers getting louder and louder as time stood still and couldn't even look or smile at her new partner.  
  
How could she? Minatozaki Sana was perfect in every way - she had good grades, the looks and everything that encompassed a perfect medical professional. There were times Dahyun envied her, but most of the time she was just starstruck at how good she was. She aspired to be like her.  
  
And then there was Dahyun - the dead last, the dead weight, the outcast. No one in the class acknowledged her or knew about her because she was always shy or too busy. She could even say that the class didn't even know she existed. What's worse was, even when she was trying her absolute best, she could never match nor even come close to passing.  
  
Somehow, her heart felt like it was stuck in her throat.  
  
"Hellooo?" a singsong voice asked, her hands waving in front of her face. Dahyun swiftly looked at the direction of the hands who waved at her.  
  
To her surprise, she met inquisitive eyes, making her jump a little in her seat. Sana was beside her, one hand supporting her head and the other, still waving slightly at her.  
  
"Hello, Dahyun-ssi," Sana greeted, sitting on the chair next to hers. Her hazel eyes were smiling along with her signature grin. "I'm gonna be your partner for this class."  
  
"H-hello, S-sana-ssi," Dahyun waved awkwardly, feeling her tongue suddenly knotting as she tried her best to smile.  
  
Sana chuckled at her flustered face, "why are you so shy?" Dahyun could feel the heat of her gaze on her. God, this woman is dangerous, she thought. Her eyes were so expressive - genuinely curious, bright and so captivating - it was as if Sana was the sun.  
  
"I-I'm just -" Dahyun tried, pursing her lips awkwardly as she tried to smile and talk at the same time, "I'm r-really -"  
  
She closed her eyes and sighed, trying to calm her nerves. When she did, she suddenly bowed a little on Sana's direction, swallowed, took a deep breath and said, "thank you for having me as your partner, I'll be under your care."  
  
Sana giggled and poked her cheek, bowing back her head in response. "We'll do it together, silly Dahyunnie."  
  
"I think that's everyone," the professor interrupted, closing her notes. "This period will entirely be dedicated to you spending time with your new partners and brainstorming about the topics you'd want for your paper."  
  
The students broke the silence with murmurs and cheers as the professor packed up her belongings. "Please submit three of your desired topics to your class representative once the period ends. Thank you."  
  
Sana called her Dahyunnie.  
  
Sana. called. her. Dahyunnie.  
  
Sana wanted to be her friend.  
  
Dahyun slapped both of her cheeks to calm herself, chanting words of encouragement in her head. Her heart was whirring in a fleeting pace, but it was a good kind. Yes, Dahyun agreed, it was a good kind. She couldn't help but smile at Sana's warmth and genuine kindness towards someone like her. It touched her so much, that she would finally have someone who acknowledged her, it made her grin.  
  
"That's better," Sana nodded to herself. "We need to show everyone that we are the best partners okay?"  
  
Sana held out her hand and Dahyun hesitantly shook it.  
  
She had always wanted this from day one - no, not even, ever since she was a child. And she would do her best, even if it would mean she had to bleed tears to get there.

Amidst the noise of the room and the usual chatter of her classmates, when she thought she would stand by herself again in the corner, she found a new friend.

* * *

::::

Mina strolled down the hospital garden, relief flooding through her system as her shift finally was coming to an end.  
  
It had been a rough twelve hours - both physically and mentally. She was in one of the most difficult departments, the helpless feeling lingering in her chest as she thought of the tired faces or the cries of pain she witnessed today.  
  
Sighing, she slumped down the nearby bench and stared at her hands. Human nature was fickle, she thought. Once upon a time she had big dreams - a dream of removing someone's pain, a dream of reuniting someone with a loved one, a dream of seeing a smile plastered once again on someone's face.  
  
But lately, she had been doubting herself and her capabilities - losing her confidence that she was meant to be here. Because the reality of becoming a doctor no one outside really understood was the thought that you had no control of death, you could only try to help and heal someone. The hands who were always reaching out to people may not always be able to save them.  
  
That kinda hurt a lot.  
  
Because when she saw people suffering and in pain everyday and she was helpless, then why was she even here in the first place? She thought. Was she ready for this? Could she make a difference? For all she knew, her efforts might even be futile.  
  
"Come here you," a voice called out, making her snap out of her thoughts, her head moving towards the direction of the sound.  
  
Mina looked down to see a tabby kitten purr around her ankle, an expression of serenity on its features. She bent down to pet the animal and a soft mewl escaped from its mouth as it closed its eyes. "Cute. Are you lost?"  
  
"There you are," called the voice a little too loudly, making both Mina and the kitten look at the newcomer. She looked at her again, the girl whose hazel eyes looked so gentle and carefree at the same time. She was beautiful, Mina thought, and there was something about her that felt so free.  
  
She was wearing a black cap, hiding short brown locks and she had a crooked smile on her face at the sight.  
  
As soon as it saw her, the animal pounced towards her leg and the woman bent down.  
  
"I'm sorry if he bothered you," the woman bowed to her, picking up the kitten and bringing it close to her chest. The small creature nuzzled closer to her touch. "He just suddenly ran off when I was about to feed him."  
  
"It's okay, it was no biggie," Mina responded, smiling. The woman sat down next to her, stroking the kitten's head. She had this gentle expression on her face, her attention only focused on the creature.  
  
"He's too energetic for his age," the woman chuckled. "I found him roaming around this garden a few weeks ago."  
  
"Is he your pet?" Mina asked curiously, genuinely wondering how the woman sneaked in a kitten in a hospital where pets were not allowed.  
  
"No." The woman looked at her and chuckled. "Do you want to hold him?" she asked, offering the kitten for her to hold.  
  
Mina smiled and nodded, the woman gave her a wide crooked grin and carefully transferring it into her arms. "I found him in these gardens a few weeks ago," she told Mina, giving the kitten small pats in the head. "He was alone so I was thinking that maybe he got separated. But I never saw any other cats during my stay."  
  
"Oh," Mina mouthed, smiling as the cat settled in her arms and nuzzled into it. "I didn't even know they were allowed here."  
  
The woman stopped to think, and then rested her back to the bench. "I don't think so. But I can't bring him with me yet so I just asked the management not to throw him away until I can give him a new home."  
  
She gave her a wide grin - the kind with eyes closed, the kind that was childlike. There was something in her smile that brightened her day somehow, the kind that made her feel a tiny bit better. There was a light fluttering feeling in her chest and she couldn't help but smile back.  
  
"You look pretty when you smile," the girl commented, looking at her. Suddenly, she tucked a stray hair away from her face - the pads of her fingers sending warmth through Mina's skin. It was gentle, and it felt reassuring. "You should smile more."  
  
It made Mina look at the kitten as she petted it. Warmth flooded through her cheeks, spreading to her body. Her heart was beating fast and her throat felt like it was covered in sand, unable to utter a word. Somehow she felt like the stranger was too bold to do such thing, on another, she wanted to lean into the touch. The said person looked at her watch and pursed her lips. "I got to go soon. I have an appointment scheduled. If you could kindly put him in the box near the exit over there," she pointed at the sign, "he could go back to his cot and take a nap there."  
  
"Okay," Mina nodded at her and looked down at the sleeping kitten that was on her arms. He was purring contently and Mina felt like she didn't want to move at all.  
  
The girl observed the tender way she looked at the stray, her eyes warm and the small smile visible as she stroked its fur. It was very endearing, she thought. "I'm glad he made you smile, I'm Jeongyeon by the way."  
  
"Mina," she breathed.  
  
Jeongyeon mouthed her name silently, nodding. "Mina is such a pretty name. Thank you very much, Mina."  
  
The girl bowed. There was something about her smile that Mina couldn't decipher. But one thing was for sure, it made her day a little better.  
  
Maybe it was the way she smiled at her, or maybe it was because she had good teeth, she supposed.

Or both, yeah that must be it, _both._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you find the story so far? Any opinions, suggestions, and comments are always appreciated. Thank you very much for reading. :)
> 
> Also, Happy Jeongyeon Day everyone! I hope everyone enjoys today! :)


	4. III. They make me smile today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Will I see you again?" Jeongyeon asked, her eyes hopeful.
> 
> Mina smiled at her and nodded.
> 
> And then, under her breath, Jeongyeon muttered, "I hope you find it in yourself to be brave too, Mina."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and I hope everyone is having a wonderful holiday! :)

* * *

::::

"Tzuyuuuuuuuu," Chaeyoung whined, pulling the back of Tzuyu's uniform to get her attention. "I'm sooooo bored."  
  
They were in the middle of a break as the room was filled with chatter and laughter. Chaeyoung was pouting on her seat, her cheek firmly planted on the desk.  
  
Tzuyu turned around and giggled at her best friend. It was no secret that Chaeyoung wasn't one to like the confines of a classroom except if it is for art class, preferring activities that allowed her to get out and draw whatever piqued her interest.  
  
"Class will be over soon, silly," Tzuyu consoled as she rested her chin on the top of the chair's backrest, patting her head.  
  
"Will Jeongyeon-unnie pick us up?" Chaeyoung asked.  
  
"I think so," Tzuyu responded.  
  
Chaeyoung pursed her lips and pouted, "I'm still mad at her after what she did to my Berry."  
  
Tzuyu raised her brow at her best friend, still not convinced that Jeongyeon-unnie cleaning her stuffed toy named Berry was a problem. "Berry looks clean now, Jeongyeon-unnie just likes to make sure he stays clean so you don't get allergies."  
  
"But he's not fluffy anymore," she complained, planting her forehead on the desk. "And he smells like detergent. I like him as he was because Unnie gave him to me."  
  
Tzuyu ruffled Chaeyoung's short, coconut hair, like how her Jeongyeon-unnie did earlier this morning.  
  
"How am I gonna sleep well now? He smells," Chaeyoung whimpered. When she was in the mood, it was not easy to get her out of it, so Tzuyu didn't dare speak.  
  
She got to their apartment during the morning with Chaeyoung's incessant complaints and constant whining as she held onto her stuffed toy, showing her Jeongyeon-unnie why she didn't want her to take a bath.  
  
Jeongyeon-unnie just looked at her incredulously and laughed though, continuing her chores as the child whimpered non-stop about her favorite plushie not being as fluffy anymore. She even complained that she wouldn't be able to sleep well now that her Berry smells like strong soap.  
  
Throughout her persistent, unwavering sulking, Jeongyeon only looked at her and ruffled her hair in response.  
  
And thus, Chaeyoung was in a mood the whole day, constantly pouting and complaining about how her unnie ruined Berry.  
  
"All right kids, it's time to go home. Please wait until your parent or guardian arrives to pick you up alright? Until then, stay in the classroom and clean up," the teacher instructed, making the students chatter excitedly.  
  
Tzuyu helped a very demotivated Chaeyoung pack her bag pack, putting all her coloring materials neatly in their sleeve. Meanwhile, Chaeyoung was just slumped on her chair, muttering how she won't be able to sleep tonight.  
  
"Chaeng, stand up." Tzuyu pulled both of Chaeyoung's hand, both of their backs in her back. The chair screeched in protest, causing her arms to look like goose flesh. "Stand up before Unnie gets here."  
  
"No, I want her to see that she made me sad," Chaeyoung protested, retracting one hand.  
  
"Who made you sad?" Nayeon chirped in, looking ludicrously at both kids.  
  
"Why are you here Unnie? Where is Jeongyeon-unnie?" Tzuyu asked as both of them looked at the direction of the voice.  
  
They found Nayeon standing behind Tzuyu and she waved at both of them. "Jeongyeon asked me to fetch you guys because she had important stuff to take care of. Momo-unnie is here too."  
  
Chaeyoung gruffed as she looked at her unnie, then at Tzuyu and hid her face in her arms. "You already know Jeongyeon-unnie put Berry in the washing machine and you didn't scold her."  
  
Nayeon gaped and put both of her hands on her hips. "Your Jeongyeon-unnie just wanted to clean him up. He's so dirty."  
  
"But he lost his fluff," Chaeyoung looked up to her, both brows scrunched up. "And he isn't as soft as before."  
  
"You sound like your Momo-unnie right now," Nayeon said in disbelief, getting both of their bags from Tzuyu. "Look baby cub, we gotta go now. Let's get some ice cream and talk about it there okay?"  
  
Chaeyoung looked at Nayeon's pleading eyes, the unnie putting both hands together as a sign of request.  
  
She stood up, took her bag and stomped her feet out of the room, making both Nayeon and Tzuyu raise their eyebrows.  
  
The three of them made their way to the parking lot, with Chaeyoung taking extra strides so both of them wouldn't catch up.  
  
As soon as they reached the car, she saw her Momo-unnie on the front seat, smiling happily at her.  
  
Chaeyoung felt guilty for not greeting so she waved at her unnie and gave her a smile of her own as she boarded the car.  
  
"How was your day, Chaengie?" Momo asked, looking from behind to talk to Chaeyoung, who was putting on her seat belt.  
  
"Fine, except that Jeongyeon-unnie put my Berry in the laundry." Chaeyoung crossed her hands and settled in her seat, pouting.  
  
The other two arrived before Momo could respond and Tzuyu greeted her unnie enthusiastically that Momo squealed in response, poking her dimple.  
  
"The cub is not happy and is undergoing puberty," Nayeon told Momo as she started the car.  
  
"Yeah, she told me." Momo looked at Chaeyoung from hee seat and patted her head. "We can go hit puberty together," Mochungi chirped, making Nayeon laugh as they drived to the ice cream parlor.  
  
"I don't want to hit puberty," Chaeyoung commented, pursing her lips as she looked at the window.  
  
"Then maybe you should stop whining," Nayeon countered.  
  
"Let her be a kid, grandma," Momo snickered, earning a huge gape from Nayeon.  
  
Tzuyu giggled from her seat and Chaeyoung finally smiled. "You kids are gonna face my wrath one of these days," Nayeon joked, joining the laughter.  
  
"You have to catch us first, but you're a slowpoke," Chaeyoung grinned.  
  
"Momo-unnie will help me, right Momo?" Nayeon responded, making puppy dog eyes at her.  
  
"No, I'll run with the both of them," Momo answered, laughing at Nayeon's incredulous face.  
  
As soon as they were getting near the parlor, Nayeon saw Chaeyoung's eyes light up, perking from her seat as she looked for the establishment. A warm smile crept on Nayeon's face as she saw how simple Chaeyoung was as a kid.  
  
They made their way inside after they got out of the car and Nayeon urged the three to go look for seats, siting that it was her turn to pick the flavors. Momo guided the kids, who were bouncing with excitement.  
  
But as soon as Nayeon put down the tray, both Momo and Chaeyoung looked at her incredulously - staring at both the ice cream and her.  
  
"What?" Nayeon asked, smiling as she sat down. Chaeyoung and Momo looked at each other and frowned, and went back to looking at Nayeon.  
  
"You serious?" Momo asked, staring at Nayeon with such intensity. "Mint choco? You know I don't like mint choco."  
  
"Unnie, you're mean. First Jeongyeon-unnie, now you?" Chaeyoung sulked, crossing her arms.  
  
"It was my turn to pick the flavor," Nayeon shrugged, not minding their death glares and digging in on her ice cream. "And we're not going home until you both finish this!" Nayeon whined, almost shouting.  
  
Through it all, Tzuyu remain unbothered, enjoying her ice cream as she watched them bicker.  
  


* * *

::::

"Hey, you're here again," Jeongyeon chirped, making her way to the bench. It had been a few days since she last saw her, but Mina waved at her and smiled, somehow perking up as soon as she saw her.  
  
Jeongyeon looked tired, she thought. The bags under her eyes were more distinct today, and there was just something in the way she smiled that felt exhausted. Still, Mina was just glad to see her.  
  
"Hello Jeongyeon," Mina greeted, smiling at her as she gestured towards the sleeping cat in her lap. "What brought you here today?"  
  
"Nothing you'll be interested in," she answered nonchalantly, making Mina look at her with worried eyes. But as soon as she saw the peaceful kitten sleeping though, Jeongyeon's crooked smile appeared and Mina thought it was nice to see her smiling like this.  
  
In a way, she had been looking forward to the small meetings with the older woman, which had become some sort of a weekly routine. Jeongyeon always had a way of making her smile and laugh and she always made her week better when she pops up with her crooked grin and small talks.  
  
Jeongyeon gave the kitten a few strokes in the head, glad that someone else was taking care of him when she couldn't. "I see the little one has smitten you."  
  
Honestly, it was true. Ever since she met Jeongyeon, Mina had been taking care of the cat during breaks and even visited him daily before she went home. She even started buying food for him and made sure his cot was comfortable and warm. It was such a small thing, but it added a bit of color to her life, especially when she needed to escape the suffocating air of the hospital.  
  
"Maybe he has," Mina smiled, feeling the kitten purr contentedly because of Jeongyeon's gentle ministrations. "Did you ever name him?"  
  
Jeongyeon shook her head in response, her eyes glazed as she stared at the kitten. "Not really, I was hoping to do it once he was out of here."  
  
She tightened her lips, thinking deeply, which made Mina curious about what she was thinking. And then, it was if her eyes brightened as she gave Mina her widest, crooked grin. "Would you like to name him?"  
  
A warm feeling crept on Mina and she could feel it spreading to her cheeks. "But I'm not good at naming."  
  
"Don't you have any pets?" Jeongyeon asked, curious.  
  
"I do but Ray was the first and last pet I named," Mina revealed, patting the sleeping kitten. "He is my dog."  
  
"Ray is a good name," Jeongyeon nodded to herself, bopping the cat's snout. Mina felt her sincerity with the way her eyes smile when she did, it was actually comforting.  
  
As if on cue, the kitten leaned onto the touch, standing up to purr against Mina's hand. It made Mina think how this little guy was able to be this brave to even be here by himself and how friendly he had been despite all. Jeongyeon must have been doing a great job taking care of him. "I always thought of pets like family," Jeongyeon shared. "They may be animals, but they could always feel your emotions and be there for you."  
  
Despite being alone and scared, the kitten managed to be friendly to every human who was kind to him, purring against their legs or following them until he no longer couldn't. And it made Mina think how amazing he was, despite having no family, to find comfort on everyone around him and to give comfort - especially to Mina herself.  
  
"Yeong is a good name too," Mina whispered, mostly to herself.  
  
Jeongyeon looked at her and smiled at the serenity in her face and the gentleness of her actions. Mina was beautiful, she thought, but there had always been a certain sadness in her actions. "Yeong the brave. It's nice."  
  
The kitten looked at Jeongyeon as soon as she muttered those words. "Hello Yeong," she smiled, giving him a few gentle strokes in the head. "I hope you like your name."  
  
Mina looked at Jeongyeon and wanted to ask if she was serious, but the look in Jeongyeon's face was all the answer she needed as the cat meowed and jumped towards her lap. "You do huh?"  
  
And as the two of them shared waves of laughter and stories in that little bench by the garden, Jeongyeon couldn't help but be mesmerized at how Mina's eyes also smiled when she did, and how her gums showed when she was sincerely happy. It made Jeongyeon feel better, seeing her like this. She didn't know why but she liked the small talks she had with her, as well as having someone take care of the stray together.  
  
"Will I see you again?" Jeongyeon asked, her eyes hopeful.  
  
Mina smiled at her and nodded.  
  
And then, under her breath, Jeongyeon muttered, "I hope you find it in yourself to be brave too, Mina."


End file.
